


Intrepid Detective And The (Un)Masked Swordsman

by Dia_XD_X3



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alice and Zink are Eugeo's best friends, Alice is not as cold as in Alicization, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Flirting, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Intrepid Detective Eugeo, Kissing at Midnight, M/M, Masked Swordsman Kirito, Mind Manipulation, Oh well...!, Seriously... He is, This was supposed to be drama; not angst..., Zink is a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dia_XD_X3/pseuds/Dia_XD_X3
Summary: Eugeo is a detective sent on a case to uncover the identities of a masked gang who vandalize the town.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eugeo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Intrepid Detective And The (Un)Masked Swordsman

"Are you sure you can handle this, Eugeo-kun?"

"I assure you boss, this'll be a piece of cake!"

Or so he thought... Eugeo was stuck in his office, papers up to his neck and the pads of his fingers were cut from all the papers he was sorting the whole day. He tried to focus on solving the vandalizing case, but so far hasn't gotten nor a single clue on what's going on or who those persons are.

The only information that he has are the fact that the gang has a lot of members: Kirito, Flash, Lisbeth, Silica, Leafa, Sinon, Zekken, Klein, Agil... God knows if there were even more members. The active members were mostly Kirito, Flash, Lisbeth, Silica and Klein. Others were probably trackers or hackers.

Eugeo rubbed his forehead feeling it slightly warm, maybe he was overworking himself. If he continued, he could overheat and who knows, maybe end up tied to the bed and held far away from the cases like a child whose mother hid their cookies on top of a cupboard.

He really wished for some aspirin at the moment.

As if reading his mind, his colleague came over and brought him a small pill alongside a glass of water. She had a pout on her face, but through it, Eugeo could see a sad and concerned smile.

"You should really take some time off of that case, I can feel your pain just by being near you" she muttered out as she placed the pill and the glass on a small pink napkin "That case was left unsolved by many detectives before you. Take your time, I don't want the next time I see you to be in a hospital..."

"Don't worry, Alice" Eugeo smiled "By the way, isn't your shift over?"

"It ends in an hour"

"I see, how about I let you off earlier and I finish your job?" Eugeo said as he took the aspirin and swallowed it.

Alice blinked at him curiously.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yeah, tell Selka that I wish her to get well soon. Take care of yourself too, don't think that I haven't seen you sneezing those hundred and fifty thousand times today" Eugeo chuckled and Alice blushed in embarrassment before bowing and leaving the room.

"I-I will, but take care of yourself too" with that Alice left. Eugeo took few seconds off of work for his brain to recover before coming to the files on Alice's desk. His vision was much more sharper and brighter than before, he could only thank Alice for her care next time he sees her.

As he finished Alice's files, he got an idea and immediately shot up from his chair and grabbed his blue coat. His assistant, Tiese, looked up at him curiously while Eugeo marched around the room gathering stuff by the way.

"Is everything alright, Eugeo-senpai?" she asked with concern as Eugeo's hand reached the doorknob.

"Oh, yes" Eugeo chirped "The game, dear Tiese, is on!"

Eugeo left the headquarters and wrapped himself into warm clothes as he felt the warmth of the place leave him and the coldness of the streets engulf him. He saw an empty taxi heading towards him and immediately hitchhiked.

After telling the address, Eugeo pulled out his phone and dialed. He was getting impatient by each second of the person not picking up until finally...

"Hello?"

"Oi, Zink!" Eugeo scolded "Please focus on our work!"  
  


"Alright, alright..." Zink grumbled "What do you need?"

"I need a patrol, the best one you can send me at the moment, I'll send you the coordinates"

"Alright, anything else?"

"Yeah, I need you to hack into the security cameras of the museum and then transmit them on my phone, think you can manage?"

He heard Zink snort on the other side.

"Piece of cake!"

Eugeo hung up and then crossed his arms as the ride continued. He couldn't believe that he was actually going on the terrain and that he was going to encounter the vandals. He could feel something itching him in the pocket where his gun was.

When the video was finally transmitted to him, he could see the gang. Four of them were in the main room while one was on the lookout in the night guard's room. The guard was on the ground knocked out, but didn't seem like he suffered a lot.

Soon, they arrived and Eugeo carelessly tossed the money to the driver before running off. The vent near the opening was broken and Eugeo crawled inside. He knew that there were guards at the entrance, but he didn't want to show himself because if one of vandals hacked the cameras on the entrance, they would most likely notice Eugeo and alert everyone of the situation.

When he got out of the vent, he was in the night guard's office. The guard was knocked out on the ground while on his chair was a small girl with a **lolli** pop in one and walkie-talkie in her other hand. She was watching over the cameras carefully and didn't notice Eugeo enter the office.

Eugeo sneaked behind her and clasped her mouth shut with his hand. The girl let out a surprised squeak and dropped the walkie talkie and the **lolli** pop she was holding while her gloved hands grasped Eugeo's.

"It's alright" Eugeo muttered out while helping the girl stand up with his hands still on mouth. He pulled out some tape from his pocket and draped it over the girl's mouth before pulling out rope and tying her up in the corner of the wall. The girl wore a dragon mask, bur underneath it, Eugeo could see piercing red eyes.

Just as Eugeo was about to turn around, he felt something collide with his head and knock him aside, almost making his head hit the edge of the table. Eugeo quickly recovered from the shock to see another girl beside her friend untying her and removing the tape from her mouth. Eugeo tried to get up only to have the tip of a spike mace against his temple.

"Don't even think about it, pretty boy" the taller girl, who also had a dragon mask, muttered before nudging the mace for a bit making Eugeo gulp.

How did he get himself into this?

The two girls were grinning at him savagely before the taller nudged the tip of her weapon against Eugeo's head again.

"Come on, stand up!" she groaned "We'll see what'll boss do to you"

Eugeo didn't waste a second and carefully got up. While heading towards their boss, Silica searched through Eugeo's pockets for weapons and took everything from him that could be used as a weapon.

"There's nothing left, Lisbeth" Silica announced before pulling out a dagger and holding it towards Eugeo while sucking a lollipop.

"How did you know I was in the office?"

"When I let go of my walkie-talkie, I made sure it landed on the right side" Silica smiled victoriously while Eugeo wanted to slap himself.

'Elementary facts, Eugeo... Elementary facts...'

Just as they reached the entrance into the main room of the museum, Eugeo could clearly see other active members Klein, Zekken, Asuna and the leader himself Kirito, they were all holding painfully awesome weapons. Eugeo was on a minefield. One wrong move...

Buried in his thoughts, Eugeo didn't notice Kirito approaching to him until Lisbeth and Silica pushed him towards their leader making him lose focus and teeter forwards. Eugeo would have fallen face first onto the ground if it wasn't for Kirito's fingers holding his chin to stop him.

"So, you're the mouse who was sneaking around the place, huh?" the tip of Kirito's mask almost stung Eugeo's eye.

"If I'm a mouse than what are you? Rat? Cockroach?"

"Eww..." girls gagged while Klein cracked his knuckles.

"I'll have a lot of fun cracking this guy's bones while naming them~~~" Klein grinned vigorously while walking towards the detective, but Kirito rose his hand.

"It's not time for that, we're here to ruin that trash of art" Kirito said as he pointed to a large sculpture. Everyone nodded before heading towards the sculpture while Kirito stayed with Eugeo. Kirito took out a foulard and began to gently wrap it around Eugeo's eyes, who tried to stay calm under pressure.

Eugeo's mind was racing and not just because of the fact that he was held captive by a vandalizing gang, but because of the fact that Kirito was so close and Eugeo could not see a thing. He heard various things about Kirito and they were mostly bad.

Eugeo could feel Kirito's hot breath on his ear and unconsciously let out a small whimper. He couldn't figure out why Kirito was so near in the first place and felt the urge to push him away, but his body wouldn't let him. In fact, it persuaded him to inch closer. Eugeo could feel his own lips hanging open, letting out shaky breaths.

"Hey, hey..." he felt Kirito coo and Eugeo could swear his heart skipped a beat "Why so tense?"

Eugeo felt Kirito's tongue on his earlobe and gasped moving away only to be stopped by a gentle grip on his arm. Eugeo felt like he was turned into a stone. Not that he felt strong, but completely paralyzed and frozen.

"Easy..." Kirito's voice echoed in his ears and that was the only thing he could hear. He couldn't hear other vandals spraying of the statue, he couldn't hear snickers nor mocks in the background, he couldn't hear anyone coming to him for help... The only thing he could hear was Kirito. His breathing, his heartbeat... Like they were the only two in the whole world.

Eugeo felt sudden touch on his waist and flinched with a squeak while pushing Kirito away. He heard a chuckle before feeling hot breath against not against his ear, but against his neck and it was inching towards his lips.

"Sensitive are we?" Kirito teased "I have to wrap the rope around your waist, think you can hold on for me, baby?" Eugeo couldn't believe that guy made him flush like crazy. He felt the rope encircle his hands and waist before tightening up in a gentle manner. A hand came to caress his neck like a feather. Eugeo shrugged.

"Good boy" Kirito cooed with a smirk and Eugeo felt him caress his cheek gently before pushing him onto the ground with one swift poke. He once again leaned to Eugeo's ear and let out a sinister, dark laugh "I wonder if the next time I'll do more than just tying you up~" Eugeo turned his head away in shame while Kirito grinned and stood up returning to his gang as they ruined the sculpture.

Eugeo felt a tear slide under the foulard that was covering his eyes.

'Zink, Alice... Anyone, please, hurry up...'

As if reading his mind, the door of the entrance burst open and Eugeo turned towards the sound in hope.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Eugeo recognized that voice.

It was commander Bercouli.

While the vandals rose their hands, Zink rushed to Eugeo's side and removed the foulard off of Eugeo's eyes.

"Dude, are you okay?" Zink asked while shaking Eugeo's shoulders gently. Eugeo's eyes were pretty unfocused and were looking everywhere in panic. He then faced the way where the vandals were and saw Kirito grinning at him widely. Kirito's hands were in the air as were the ones of his teammates, but a smoke bomb rolled from his sleeve into his palm.

He smirked at Eugeo.

"See you soon, my detective~" with that, he tossed the bomb onto the ground and they all disappeared. Eugeo could hear Zink and Alice crying out to him, but he couldn't understand anything they said. His fever was back as soon as the vandal disappeared.

Eugeo felt his consciousness disappear too...

\---

When waking up, Eugeo noticed that he was in his bed and that his head felt pretty heavy. He peeked an eye open and glanced around the room. Outside of his window was the sunset. When he was on the case, it was around 22. Just how long was he asleep?

"You're awake!" Eugeo heard a cry at the door frame and noticed Zink there approaching to him "Alice, he's awake!"

Alice rushed inside not so long after, her face was plastered with worry and shock. She looked pi$$ed and Eugeo knew that when she was done with him, he would be no man anymore.

"How are you, man?" Zink asked as he ran his hand through Eugeo's hair.

"I'm fine" Eugeo muttered groggily "But my head feels heavy"

"Well, you have gotten a pretty bad blow after all" Alice crossed her arms, her expression calm. If Eugeo didn't know her better, he would say she's okay, but that's the last thing she is at the moment.

"A blow to the head?"

"Yeah" Zink answered "Wait, you haven't noticed!?" Eugeo shook his head. He was on his first case on the terrain. He was way too excited and into the moment to care.

"Man Eugeo" Zink shrugged as he turned around to leave "You're really one of a kind..."

When Zink left, Eugeo gulped. He was alone with Alice... A very pissed Alice that was gonna cut off his head and use his trachea as a windpipe.

"Did Kirito do that to you?" Alice asked "The wound on the head I mean?"

"N-No, it was Lisbeth" Alice nodded since she knew the gang and even encountered them once. That was one of the main reasons why she was worried so much about Eugeo in the first place.

Alice encountered the gang on a visit to the park, but was unharmed. She was surprised when she heard that Eugeo was hurt when he wasn't fighting back.

"How did you manage to get her pissed?" she then let out a fake gasp "Did you touch Silica!?!?!?"

"Well, I was careful not to harm her" Eugeo protested.

"But still!!!" Alice teased "It's Lisbeth's Silica!!!"

"At least I know for the next time"

Alice then frowned.

"Oh, Eugeo..." she mumbled sadly, eyebrows furrowing "I am so sorry..."

Eugeo's gaze sharpened.

"What did you do?"

"I..." Alice couldn't look at him and simply stared at the ground "I asked commander Bercouli to remove you from the case"

"You what!?" Eugeo sat up in fury "How could you!? It was my first official case!"

"What could I do!?" Alice screeched "I couldn't lose you too!"

"Me too?" Eugeo questioned, eyebrows furrowing "What do you mean?"

"Selka, Eugeo..." Alice said in a wobbly voice "Father asked my sister, who was under a nasty fever, to go shopping all alone while I was working. Selka's gone Eugeo, she was hit by a car on the way there and is in a very critical state. She can barely talk and-"

"I'm heading out" Eugeo announced as he got up and grabbed his uniform. He has had enough and had to clear his head "Don't go after me"

"Eugeo..." but he was already gone.

While leaving, Zink noticed him and crooked his eyebrow.

"Where are you going? You shouldn't be up yet-"

"Need to clear my head, don't follow me" Eugeo growled before leaving. He buried his hands in his pockets and buried his nose under the red scarf he took. Eugeo went everywhere where he knew there were no cameras nor surveillance machines that could show where he was. He didn't even grab his phone with him.

He soon arrived into a park and sat comfortably onto a bench. It was nighttime and he could feel coldness seeping under his suit. He cursed himself for not being more careful with the choice of clothes. Eugeo let out a tired sigh before glancing at the statue before him. It was one of rare statues that still wasn't affected by the vandals.

Eugeo stretched feeling more tired with each second passing. He pulled out a small book out of his coat and began reading it. He was glad that he marked the exact page where he stopped reading last time because he seriously didn't feel like searching for it.

Suddenly, a cold and uncomfortable shiver shot down his spine as he heard rustling coming from the bushes. He still hasn't calmed down after his meeting with the vandals and being near an untouched sculpture wasn't helping at all.

Eugeo couldn't remember why he was there in the first place.

Maybe it was fate that brought him there.

After few minutes of endless bush rustling and Eugeo's shivering, a small rabbit ran out of the bush and glanced at Eugeo before running away. Eugeo took a deep inhale to calm himself.

However, his exhale turned into a scream as he saw Kirito coming wounded out of a bush. His mask looked pretty crooked and his clothes were torn like he was sneaking through thorns. His expression was pure anger and exhaustion, but when he saw Eugeo, he smiled before walling onto his knees and coughing up blood.

"O-Oi!" Eugeo cried as he marched to the vandal and knelt next to him "Are you okay?"

"Seriously detective?" Kirito rose his eyebrow "I thought your vision was better than that..."

"Are you seriously going to joke at times like these!?"

"Hey, you started it first!"

"Ugh..." Eugeo groaned while rolling his eyes before dragging Kirito near a tree and laying him on its core. He pulled out a bandage and began searching for the wound. Kirito looked at him whole time with an expression unreadable to Eugeo.

"T-There's no wound" Eugeo stuttered out "There's no wound at all!"

Kirito then smirked and leaped onto Eugeo, pinning him onto the ground. Eugeo let out an inner growl. How could he be so blind and help a vandal? He should have seen this coming. But, from where did the blood on Kirito's lips come from?

"You're tense again, detective~" Kirito teased, his face hanging an inch above Eugeo's "Why is that?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Eugeo spat darkly "Caught by the boss of the most dangerous vandal organization because of a stupid prank and you tell me not to be tense!?"

"It was not a prank" Kirito frowned and Eugeo could see honesty in his eyes "I am hurt, I was hiding from your blue buddies with sticks and then crashed down into a thorny bush"

Eugeo could feel his eyes soften, but didn't let himself lose composure.

"Then why this?" the detective gestured at their position. Him on his back and Kirito comfortably settled between his legs while pinning him down. Kirito chuckled at his statement as if he just said something obvious.

"Well, you're simply irresistible~"

"Hey Raios, look at what we got here"

"I see Humbert, it's a pretty nice view"

The detective and the vandal faced towards the voices to see two elderly teen grinning at them from nearby. Judging by their clothes, which was masks and coats, they were no ordinary passengers at all.

"I've heard about you two!" Eugeo pointed out as he shot up on his feet alongside Kirito "You're Raios and Humbert! The biggest twisters of the law!"

"Twisters of the law?" Kirito asked confused while looking at Eugeo.

"They twist the law so badly that when they commit crimes, police cannot imprison them" Eugeo growled not even looking at 

"That's true~" Humbert snorted "We can blackmail, abuse, even murder without breaking the law" he then pulled out a knife "How about we show you?"

Eugeo swore he heard Kirito swallow a lump.

"What now?" Kirito asked.

Eugeo thought for a moment.

"Run?"

In a blink of an eye, the detective and the vandal sprinted off into the woods.

"Hey, get back here!" Humbert snarled as he and Raios began to chase them. After a while, Kirito and Eugeo lost the sight of their chasers and stopped to take a quick breath.

"I thought I heard something over there!" they heard Humbert's voice as footsteps began to head towards them.

"Sh!t-" before Eugeo could finish, he felt himself being pulled into a tight space with a hand covering his mouth. Not just that, but he was also sandwiched between the tree's core and something pretty muscular. His front was pressed against the core while the unknown object was behind him. Eugeo froze as he felt familiar hot breath grazing over his neck and ear, he whimpered quietly.

"Detective~" Kirito said in a teasing tone "If you're too loud, they're gonna get us. I wouldn't do this, but I have a feeling that this way, we could skip time much faster, right?" Eugeo didn't answer, but instead focused on not letting out any sounds while Kirito began to tease his ear. Nibbling, biting and sucking on the earlobe.

Eugeo held back a whine at the strange sensation as he leaned onto the surface in front of him for the support. Kirito just used his movement to pin him to the wood even harder as he switched to the other ear, repeating his actions as he did so.

Eugeo didn't know if it was just the weather or was he honestly losing his sanity. The stimulation he was getting from Kirito was driving him mad and the situation, the fear and expectation, weren't helping at all. At any moment, Raios and Humbert could walk inside the core of the tree and see them in that awkward position.

Kirito took the moment while Eugeo was in his thoughts to sneak his hand underneath Eugeo's shirt. Eugeo felt the coldness of the touch and immediately began to struggle only to be sandwiched even harder than before.

"You're tense again, detective~" Kirito smirked against his ear, pronouncing detective in a singsong voice as he did so, his hand rubbing the skin underneath the suit gently "Just relax and enjoy, I'm sure that an opportunity like this isn't available daily. Besides, I know you like it even if you deny so. Why deny it when I can give you everything you want if you join me?"

Eugeo scowled before summoning enough energy to turn around and slapping the vandal's face, Kirito's mask ending out of its place.

"I'm not some whore that you can flirt with on the sidewalk!" Eugeo snapped pushing Kirito away to breath in some air before heading out of the crack "I have my pride and I won't let you take it. I won't let you have anything mine! I've heard of how you dragged so many people into your group, you won't get me that way!"

"You sure you wanna leave now?" Kirito smirked crossing his arms and leaning against the surface "Pretty sure Raios and Humbert are still after us"

"I'd rather have them skin me alive than spending another minute beside you" Eugeo snarled as he began marching away only to hear footsteps heading their way with crazy and bloodthirsty laughter following them in sync. Eugeo cussed before returning inside the crack, this time facing Kirito.

"Alright, you got me to stay" Eugeo huffed at Kirito's annoying smug face "Happy?"

"No" Eugeo blinked. He persuaded Eugeo to stay, but now stated that he wasn't happy. What the-"How come?"

"I'm not happy because all you see me as is a criminal and vandal" Kirito pointed out, eyes underneath the mask glowing darkly "Must I remind you that I'm a human being just like you. When I'm not doing this I live a normal life, hang out with pals and trying to fit in with society"

"If you're living a normal life, then why all this?" Eugeo asked, he could feel tension leaving him and realized that it must have been in Kirito's mind to break that ice cube between them "If you have friends and important things in life, why are you risking all of it?"

"I cannot tell you that" Kirito answered with a sigh "You wouldn't not understand a thing"

"Then try to make me understand" Eugeo stated eyes softening. If he was in a situation like this, he could at least try to pull some information out of the vandal "I won't judge you..."

Just then did Eugeo feel how close to Kirito he really was. Their faces were inches apart, familiar hot breath tickled his cheeks. It made the coldness of the night unnoticed. Eugeo could feel Kirito leaning in, this time Eugeo didn't stop him. Kirito stopped as he was a centimeter away from Eugeo's lips as if waiting for some kind of a reaction, but nothing. Eugeo didn't struggle.

"Can I ask you something?" Eugeo didn't answer with words, but simply nodded "If I were to kiss you now, would I be stealing your first kiss?"

"No"

"Would you mind me kissing you?"

"No" Eugeo muttered out silently, his voice traced with trance.

So Kirito closed the gap between them.

Eugeo would've panicked and would feel awful if it was Kirito taking away his first kiss, but he wasn't the first person to kiss Eugeo.

Eugeo immediately recalled the party that was made into his honor when he was officially a true detective. The night when his world turned upside down. Eugeo immediately pulled away from Kirito's lips so he could rest his head on Kirito's shoulder while shaking lightly.

"Are you okay?" Kirito asked while staring at Eugeo with concern. Eugeo gave no answer, but let out silent whimpers and sobs. Kirito was shocked by the sudden reaction and immediately thought that he did something wrong.

"Detective, are you okay?" Kirito asked "Did I do something wrong?"

"N-No..." Eugeo mumbled, his head still on Kirito's shoulder. Kirito could feel a wet stain forming on his coat.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kirito questioned, his hand coming to caress Eugeo's back "It's alright, it'll be just between us"

Eugeo agreed without further thinking.

"There were various officers, hackers, commanders and many more people participating on a party in the honor of me becoming a detective" Eugeo began "And I mostly hung out around my friends Alice and Zink" Eugeo paused for a bit and Kirito encouraged him with a small kiss to the hair.

"At some point, Alice had to leave so she could pick up her younger sister Selka from school which left me and Zink alone. While Alice was there, she was watching over us because she knew Zink was a heavy drinker and I wasn't familiar with alcohol at all so somebody could easily persuade me into drinking it"

"And then?"

"Nobody was there to watch over us so Zink ended up drinking his ass off even though I tried to stop him. He told me how fun drinking was and how I should definitely try it so I did, but didn't like it because it was bitter"

Kirito could feel climax of story coming soon.

"In the end, Zink passed out on the couch and I had to watch over him. The party got pretty boring since there weren't much people on it so some guys came up to me asking me if I wanted a drink and I agreed, but I didn't know that they put something into it..." Eugeo's breath hitched for a moment "E-Everything else is pretty fuzzy... But I remember them taking me into a room a-and... A-And they..."

Kirito knew what Eugeo meant and he could feel a pang of guilt in his chest.

'How could something so cruel like that happen to someone as precious as him?'

"W-When I woke up, I was in pain inside out... One of the worst parts was that I... I couldn't even remember their faces...! Soon, I found out that there was a raping gang on lose, nobody knew their faces and nobody managed to stop them for five years, maybe more. A dangerous gang slipped through my hands just like that. I hate myself for that every second of a day. Sometimes I... I think of climbing onto some tall height and, and-"

Eugeo didn't get to finish as a pair of arms encircled him and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Eugeo was completely dazed, but managed to wrap his hands around Kirito's neck, seeking for comfort as he did so. One of Kirito's hands was resting on his back while the other one was caressing his hair.

"I'm so sorry, detective" Eugeo felt Kirito's lips against his ear "But don't you ever say that again. It was not your fault" Eugeo didn't answer, but instead buried his face into Kirito's neck and felt his knees buckle underneath him from exhaustion. Kirito noticed and sat on the ground while Eugeo settled in between his legs, Kirito still held him in a protective embrace.

"I'm just..." Eugeo sobbed "I'm worried that if I meet them ever again, without knowing who they are, they'll come after Alice or Zink, or other people who are close to me"

"Don't worry, I'll never let that happen" Kirito whispered into his ear "I'll protect you"

Eugeo somehow found comfort in the vandal's words. He hasn't been very affectionate since then, but the affection level Kirito was giving to him wasn't as uncomfortable as he thought it would be. Especially now that he kissed him. It awoke new hope inside Eugeo.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's embrace. Eugeo thought for a second about dozing off in Kirito's arms, but he was worried about Kirito's reaction. Neither of them has moved for awhile and neither of them wanted to ruin such calm and peaceful moment.

"You should go now" Kirito muttered into his hair as he got up and walked over to the exit of the crack "There are two girls passing by, stick with them until you reach some safe place. I hope to see you again soon, detective~"

With that Kirito didn't smirk, but smiled at Eugeo before disappearing into thin air through the fog outside. Eugeo, who was still in the old position, staring at the spot on which Kirito was standing few seconds ago before getting up and dusting his clothes off and fixing the parts which Kirito wrinkled.

Eugeo immediately caught up with the two ladies, hoping that even though Raios and Humbert would see him, they wouldn't attack him in front of the witnesses. The women seemed to be in a deep conversation and Eugeo somehow found himself eavesdropping.

"Oh dear, have you seen that poor kitten outside of my apartment?" the blonde in the red coat asked, her voice wobbly and loud as she did so.

"Of course I have, the one with three legs, am I right?" the grey haired asked, her voice much louder than her friend's. To Eugeo, it seemed like she wanted him to hear their conversation so Eugeo's eyebrows narrowed.

"Yes, my dear" the blonde's voice slowly began to turn sinister "It appears that I have decided to hunt it down this morning and to skin it alive before tossing it to my wolves. You should have seen their expressions, they were so bloody pleased~"

The two then glanced at Eugeo and the detective could see two familiar and murderous eyes beneath the mask.

'Run...' Eugeo heard in his mind before he tried to run in the other direction. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and yank him backwards as a cloth was placed over his face. As much as Eugeo didn't want to breath it in, he could feel himself losing his consciousness.

"...K-Kirito..." he muttered weakly "Help-p... Me..."

\---

Meanwhile, Kirito returned to his group who was chilling in the headquarters. He could see Flash talking to Sinon, Leafa and Zekken, it was probably a discussion about the successful heist. Lisbeth and Silica were on the couch chilling while Klein was speaking to Agil.

"What happened to you?" Leafa asked as she moved away from her group.

"A rough day, Sugu, nothing else" Kirito sighed as he took off his mask and flopped onto a couch next to Lisbeth and Silica "Are we heisting tonight too?"

"Yup, at 23" she said before her face turned smug "You ran into that cute detective, haven't you?"

Kirito immediately flushed red.

"Suguha!"

"It was just a question" she smirked defensively "But, judging by your look, I guess I was right, wasn't I?"

"I hate you-"

"I love you too, bro" Suguha grinned before returning to her friends. Kirito smiled to himself while staring at the ceiling.

He was going to see his detective and he couldn't stop thinking about it.

And so the time came when the vandals gathered for another heist. This time, there were no disturbances and Kirito and others were both confused by that. If not Kirito's detective, then why was there no police nor security guards.

Everyone was pretty much puzzled by the whole situation. They all thought it was some kind of a trap that was just waiting to be set in motion. But so far to the end of the heist, nothing and nobody tried to stop the vandals even though they accidentally triggered the security alarm.

"I'm going to check something, don't wait for me" with that, he leaped out of the museum towards his destination. When he arrived, he landed onto the fence of a window and knocked on it. He could feel rain pouring onto his skin and couldn't wait to taste the dryness and warmness of the person's room.

The person squeaked silently before opening the window and letting the masked vandal inside. Kirito let himself soak the pink carpet beneath him while the person was kvetching on his ear:

"What are you doing here at time like this? And the weather too? Kazuto-kun, you really are the dumbest person I know" Alice huffed, but there was no hint of joy in her voice "I still wonder why I haven't reported you to the authorities yet..."

"Maybe because I saved your life and put you in a life-worth debt~" Kirito grinned before flopping onto her covers, letting his coat stain the pink sheets "Anyways, where's that cute little detective that you have to watch over all the time? I haven't seen him, you nor anyone on the heist today. What's going on? Officers taking a break-"

He must have noticed Alice's distressed look because he shut himself up immediately.

"You don't know" Alice muttered "He left home today and never returned"

Kirito sat up from the covers abruptly.

"What!?"

"Nobody knows what happened. Police investigated a park and found his watch and some chloroform tinted cloth. We believe he was kidnapped, but nobody knows exactly what-"

Alice didn't get to finish as Kirito stormed out into the night.

The vandal couldn't feel his legs carrying him nor the coldness of the rain on his face. His only concern was the detective. His detective. Who was probably at mercy of some sick psychopath who'll break the poor law-lover.

"Raios! Humbert!" Kirito roared as he stopped inside the center of the park, his voice echoed through the woods "Give him back to me!"

Kirito could feel his fury reach its peak, he took out his swords and snarled as he made a large crater in the ground. He knew that Raios and Humbert were watching, they always did. At that moment, a wounded pigeon fell from the sky and in front of Kirito's feet, dead. There was also a note attached to it.

_-Meet us at the docks, 00:00, the night sure is great for feeding sharks XOXO_

Kirito palled before rushing towards the docks. It was quarter to midnight, Kirito would have to beat the time to get there. If he had more time, he would have asked Leafa for advice or asked Sinon to be his sniper if things get sour, but he knew that he couldn't risk lives and that especially those of his teammates.

After ten minutes, Kirito arrived on the docks, scanning the area around him as he did so. He couldn't see anyone, nor one living person. The sea next to him was pretty calm even though there was a storm in his chest. He took in the scent of the night, trying to desperately seek for comfort.

"I must say, I'm not surprised you're here" Raios said as he appeared out of shadows "I think that just a hand of that cute little detective would have been enough to bring you here"

"Where is he?" Kirito growled, taking his swords and pointing one towards Raios "WHERE THE HELL IS HE!?"

Raios looked pleased by Kirito's reaction, he smirked. Raios snapped his fingers before Humbert stepped out of the shadows, carrying something on his back. Kirito's eyes widened when he noticed Eugeo on the criminal's back, beaten up and tied to a chair.

"What have you done to him!?" Kirito snarled making two teens grin in amusement.

"Nothing much" Raios put up his hands "We're here for a game"

"A game?"

"Yes, you must be wondering why we invited you here in the first place, don't you?" Kirito slowly nodded, his anger rising with each second "Well, the game is simple. As you can see, neither of us is armed with weapon of any sort. Humbert here will drop your damsel in distress into the water"

"And you want me to save him?" Kirito's eyes narrowed even though he could feel fear racing through his veins.

"Or you can take us to police without us resisting~" Raios grinned "It's a one-time only opportunity. And I'm sure that your little detective will be pissed when he hears that you simply let us go at cost of only one life. When Humbert tosses him into the ocean, you'll have to chose whether to save him or capture us"

Kirito felt the time stop as Humbert tossed the chair into the sea before crossing his arms alongside Raios. Kirito cussed before retrieving his swords and leaping into the dark blue waters. He could barely see anything so he prayed to the moon for help.

That's when he noticed Eugeo on the bottom, few small small bubbles escaping his lips. Kirito immediately dove towards him and began to untie the restrains on his body. Raios and Humbert sure did tie him hard because there were red burning rope marks on Eugeo's skin.

Kirito noticed the way Eugeo's head was pointed upwards and that there were no more bubbles coming out of his mouth so he titled his head towards him and kissed him on the lips, slowly seeping his air into Eugeo.

As soon as he finished with the restrains, Kirito grabbed Eugeo underneath the arms and began to pull him upwards, hoping it wasn't too late. Kirito let out a loud gasp as he reached the surface and coughed while pulling the limp Eugeo towards the nearest shore, which was unluckily pretty far away. There was no turning back now, capturing Raios and Humbert was out of the game as soon as he leaped into the sea.

Kirito pulled Eugeo on the shore and began checking for vital signs. He couldn't hear blonde's breathing so he began doing CPR. Eugeo was pale and Kirito knew that he didn't have much time.

"Come on, detective"

As he was about to remove his lips from Eugeo's, he heard him cough and immediately moved away before helping the blonde on his side so he could cough out the water and blood from his lungs. After getting enough of air, Eugeo laid on his back, his body trembling slightly.

"Ki... Kirito..." Eugeo muttered, seeing the silhouette above him "Is that you?"

"Y-Yeah..." Kirito stuttered, voice trembling from shock "Are you okay?"

"C-Cold..." Eugeo mumbled, his tone getting silenter with each second. Kirito nodded before taking off his coat and draping it over Eugeo. He picked him up in bridal style and carried him underneath a hole in the rock since rain began to pour out of nowhere.

"Kirito, don't worry about me" Eugeo's voice was quiet like the whisper of a wind "You have to wear the coat, otherwise you'll get sick. It's already over for me"

"B-Baka, don't say that!" Kirito huffed as he sat on the ground, his arms embracing Eugeo whose face was buried in his chest "You're gonna be just fine"

"Kirito, I-I have to tell you something"

"Yea?"

"I finally remember, the night when I became detective, it was Raios and Humbert who... Who-" Kirito already knew what he was going to say. And now he felt even worse for letting those two escape so easily. He hoped Eugeo would never find out.

"It's going to be alright, now please, save your energy..." Kirito felt Eugeo nod against his chest before the blond boy snuggled even closer. Kirito kissed his forehead before tightening his hold on the detective.

"What did they do to you?"

"Same what last time" Eugeo sighed "But much worse and painful, there was also some girl who commanded them-"

"It's okay, I'm never gonna let you go again" Kirito said, the determination in his voice so strong that Eugeo actually found comfort in it.

"Thank you... Kirito..." Eugeo muttered with a smile before dozing off. Kirito smiled back before leaning with his head on the wall behind him, staring at the rain outside. He prayed it would stop soon because Eugeo needed medical help really quickly.

As if the skies heard his prayers, the rain stopped and Kirito carefully leaped on his feet before placing the blonde over his shoulders and heading into the night. He texted Sinon, his loyal hacker and sniper to find the detective's phone (cause Eugeo most likely left the phone in his house), she did it with ease so Kirito immediately headed towards Eugeo's house to drop him there and then leave unnoticed.

Soon, Kirito arrived to Eugeo house and entered the detective's bedroom through the window. He took some time to admire the environment his precious detective is surrounded with when he's home. The room was light blue and was loaded up with neatly folded books of various kind. While approaching the detective's bed, Kirito knocked some books on the floor and they hit the ground with a loud 'thud'.

Kirito cussed as he heard footsteps approaching the room and felt frozen on the spot like a deer caught in the headlights. The door opened and there was standing a familiar teen which Kirito remembered kneeling by Eugeo's side before he disappeared in the museum. The guy who held his Eugeo. Kirito felt his teeth grit with jealousy.

"Y-You!" Zink exclaimed, his index finger aimed towards Kirito as he clumsily reached for his gun "Y-You're that f##king vandal! What have you done to him!?"

"Oi!!!" Kirito flinched as a gun was pointed at him and snapped back "It's not what it looks like! I just saved him!"

"You? Saved?" Zink rose his eyebrow, clearly not buying Kirito's statement "Give me one good reason why you would save some detective and I'll lower down my weapon"

"He's not some detective" Kirito snarled "Now would you f##king let me take care of him!?"

Zink was, obviously, surprised by Kirito's answer so he carefully lowered his weapon before approaching to Kirito and taking Eugeo into his arms and carrying him out of the room.

"Would you mind grabbing some clothes from his closet?" Kirito flushed a bit, shy of seeing his detective getting changed, but immediately grabbed a shirt and a pair of pants before entering a bathroom Zink was in. The boy was struggling to clean Eugeo's wounds because they were pretty big.

"Why are you standing here like a wooden doll?" Zink asked, not looking away from Eugeo "Eugeo's clothes is dry enough, go change in the room next door. He'll most likely kill me if you get sick"

'Eugeo?' Kirito thought, the name stuck in his thoughts and unable to get away. The vandal nodded, glancing at Eugeo one more time before leaving to change. After returning, he saw Zink picking up Eugeo and carrying him into his room, Kirito felt a pang of jealousy in his heart yet again. As he tucked the blonde inside the covers, he glanced at Kirito with less skeptical look than before.

"I'm Zink, Eugeo's partner"

"Nice to meet you, but you probably know who I am" Kirito smirked playfully.

"Of course, I do" Zink huffed before grabbing a nearby chair and dragging it to Eugeo's bed. He leaned onto the back part of the chair while looking at Eugeo sadly "What happened to him?"

Kirito sighed sadly before questioning.

"Have you heard for Raios and Humbert?"

"Those twisters of law? Of course I have...! Wait, why are you asking that?" Zink's expression looked crestfallen, as if he knew what was coming, but waited for Kirito to confirm that.

"They... They kidnapped Eugeo" when Zink didn't answer, Kirito continued "We were in a park yesterday and noticed Raios and Humbert who began to chase us. After hiding for a while, we parted ways. Maybe that's how they captured him, I don't know. When I found out he was gone, I went into the park and found a note which said Raios and Humbert wanted to meet me at the docks... That's when I saw Eugeo"

"What happened then?" Zink asked, his voice on the edge of complete silence.

"They told me that I could save Eugeo or arrest them without a struggle before they tossed him into the sea"

"So you chose to save Eugeo..." Zink mumbled before sighing "To be honest, I can't say I would have chosen it differently. Eugeo is my best friend, I would never turn my back on him even if that meant going against the whole wide world"

"So you aren't lovers or-"

Zink shook his head.

"No, he's a great guy and all, but all I've seen us my whole life as is best mates and nothing more" the brown haired sighed "Anyways, I'm going to make some tea for when he wakes up. Do you want anything?"

"For you not to report me to police? Just kidding, some coffee would be nice"

"I wouldn't report someone who saved my best friend, stay here as much as your heart wants" with that, he left the room. Kirito sighed, sitting on the bed beside Eugeo before letting out a long and tired huff. He traced one hand over blonde's cold cheeks before kissing his forehead gently.

At that moment, Eugeo stirred slightly and Kirito immediately rose his head with hope of seeing his favorite color, Eugeo's green irises.

"Kirito?" Eugeo asked, clearly exhausted by the passed events. His eyes were barely opened and Eugeo was barely managing to stay awake. Kirito put on a sad smile before bringing his hand to Eugeo's cheek and caressing the purple bruise on it. Eugeo, though flinching at first, relaxed into the soft touch.

"Did they hurt you badly?" Eugeo asked and Kirito rolled his eyes playfully before sighing.

"I should be the one asking that" Kirito shifted closer "Was it more painful than the first time?"

Eugeo blinked at first, confused at what Kirito meant, before nodding.

"I don't know, I really can't remember my first time because of the drug, but I know that this time they haven't drugged me and made every single bone in my body ache" Kirito leaned forward before carefully hugging the blonde.

"It's alright, I promise to you that they'll never hurt you again" Kirito gently ran his hand through the blond hair while the other one held his waist. He hummed silently into Eugeo's hair, feeling the blonde bury his face into his shoulder.

The two enjoyed the moment of silence with each other.

Kirito saw Zink over his shoulder, standing in the doorway with a cup of coffee and two cups of tea, staring at them in shock. Kirito stared intensely at the brown haired before the hacker held a finger over his lips and left without a word.

After a while, Kirito pulled back just to stare into Eugeo's puffy red eyes before gently nipping on his lips.

"There's a masquerade ball in a week at the museum I robbed few days ago" Kirito said in a quiet voice "If you are feeling like it, I'll be there"

"Are you leaving already?" Eugeo asked, his voice broken "What if they come while you're gone-"

"I trust Zink and Alice to take care of you" Kirito smiled before ruffling Eugeo's hair "When we meet at the masquerade ball, I'll tell you something"

Just as Kirito got up from the bed, he felt a strong grip on his hand.

"Please, stay" Eugeo muttered "At least until I doze off..." Kirito smiled sadly before climbing under the covers next to the blonde. The were laying down facing each other. Their legs were tangled and they were holding hands underneath the sheets.

"Have you always been like this with all your gang members?" Eugeo asked in a joking tone, but Kirito could feel the sadness behind the voice.

"With some, but I haven't had my first time with neither of them (yup, not even Asuna)" Eugeo looked a bit relieved before snuggling even closer to Kirito. Kirito chuckled before wrapping an arm around Eugeo and pulling him even closer, taking in his scent.

Kirito dozed off before knowing it...

\---

In the morning, Kirito was awoken by the ringing of his mobile phone. He groggily cracked an eye open to check the message and turn off the bell so it wouldn't awake the sleeping beauty next to him. He wasn't surprised to see a text from a girl who loved him the most from his team, Asuna.

Flash: Where are u???

Kirito: Relax, I'll be back in an hour

Kirito sighed before relaxing back into Eugeo's bed and looking at the sleeping detective. The blonde's color began to return and he looked much stronger than the day before. Kirito smiled softly before moving some blond locks behind his ear and kissing his nose. He saw Eugeo smile slightly before snuggling even closer.

Kirito chuckled silently before ruffling Eugeo's hair and poking his cheek gently. It was 10 AM and Eugeo should probably get up so they could check how he feels. He poked Eugeo again, this time the blonde stirred a bit, but didn't wake up yet.

Kirito knew that he should go see his team, but he needed to know Eugeo was out of the critical state.

"Slept well?" Zink asked from the door, arms crossed with a teasing smile on his lips.

Kirito chuckled before getting up and dusting his robe.

"I have to get going" his face was filled with concern "Can I trust you to take care of him?"

"Of course! He's my best friend!" Zink sounded a bit offended at Kirito not trusting him, but there was also determination in his voice. Kirito knew he was leaving his detective in the right hands. He pulled out a piece of paper, wrote a quick note and handed it to Zink before leaving.

"Please give it to him when he wakes up" with that Kirito leaped through the window and disappeared. Zink stood on the spot for a few minutes before approaching to the detective and shaking him lightly.

"Wakey, wakey, Eugeo~" he teased "Come on, I have to check on your wounds"

Eugeo groaned before burying his face into the pillow"Five more minutes" Zink nodded before sitting on the side of Eugeo's bed with a huff. Exactly after five minutes, as the prophecy said (lolz), Eugeo sat up and stretched.

"Good morning" Eugeo smiled before frowning "He had to leave, but he told me to give this to you"

Eugeo took the note before reading it carefully and blushing:

"He wants to meet me at the masquerade ball" he looked troubled "Does he want to break up?"

"Eugeo-baka!" Zink huffed before rubbing his friend's back comfortingly "I've seen the way he looks at you, there's no way that he would ever break up with you"

Eugeo smiled at him.

"Thank you for everything, Zink" Eugeo's expression turned curious "By the way, how come Alice isn't-"

"EU-GE-O!" Alice cried as she burst through the door of the room and leaped onto the blonde boy "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"

"A-Alice" Eugeo blushed "Calm down, it's fine"

"No, it's not" Alice pouted "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am"

"Fine, now I want to hear the whole story" Alice was listening patiently to what Zink and Eugeo told her. Sometimes she was angry, sometimes sad, sometimes blushing, but all in all, she took in the information. Eugeo found out that Kirito refused to capture Raios and Humbert so that was the reason why he was above the water able to breath in the surface air.

"About the masquerade ball" Alice began "We're coming with you"

"Are you sure?" Eugeo asked.

"I agree with Alice, after everything that happened, you might be a target to not just Raios and Humbert, but to other criminals as well. Now that you're... Well... In that shape, we cannot really let you go somewhere on your own, can we?"

Eugeo smiled, he really did have great friends.

\---

Soon, the day of the masquerade ball came and Eugeo wasn't the only one nervous. Kirito was also pretty on the edge of the seat. He was currently digging through his closet in the headquarters while cussing vigorously.

Suguha was on the door standing and watching Kirito with a smirk.

"Knew it~"

"Shut it" Kirito huffed as he put on a black tuxedo and began to tie a butterfly bow "Shino said you're all going with me as a support squad"

"Not really, most of us have found dates and the only ones who know about the confession thing are me, Klein and Shino. I'll let ya finish packing while I get myself something to wear" with that, Suguha left and Kirito continued his preparations.

The door opened without knocking and there was Flash standing on the door frame.

"Kirito-kun, may I come in?" the orange haired girl asked.

"Ah, Asuna" Kirito smiled "What can I help you with?"

"Well, since tonight is a masquerade ball" she fidget on her spot "I was wondering if you would like to be my partner"

"Sorry, but I've already got a date"

"D-Date!?" she exclaimed in shock and anger "Wh-What are you talking about!?"

"There's this cute little detective" Kirito smiled, not even bothering to look at Asuna while putting on gloves "He's really got me falling hard for him, we even slept in the same bed not long ago"

"And you never told me!?" Kirito finally noticed the anger in her tone and turned to face her. She had tears in her eyes and her cheeks were flushed from fury.

"Why should I?" Kirito rose his eyebrow "It's not like we ever had anything, Asuna, I only see you as a-"

"Is it that detective from the museum? That Eugeo? I've heard about that s!ut, he was with two guys in one night. Wasn't he with them again few days ago? And you're supposed to have a thing for him? My poor naive Kirito-kun..."

"You... How do you-"

"Please, I've known Raios and Humbert since childhood. If you dare to approach that detective, I'll make you suffer by breaking him" with that, Asuna stormed off before Kirito could catch her. Klein, who happened to pass Kirito's room at the moment, saw how Asuna roughly brushed past him and went into Kirito's room with a concerned face.

"Everything alright, mate?" he didn't get a response as doors were shut in his face before he could enter. He could hear sobs from inside, but didn't want to bother so he left without a word. He told Suguha about everything and she decided to visit Kirito's room. She knocked on the door softly before whispering.

"Onii-chan, can I come in?" after not getting a response, Suguha slowly opened the door and entered the room. She saw her brother sitting on the bed while crying, it made her heart ache. She approached to him and rubbed his back gently.

"Is everything okay?"

"Asuna..." Kirito muttered "She'll... She said she would make Eugeo pay if I ever go near him because I don't love her"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that part out myself" Suguha mumbled "But that's not an excuse to stay here and mourn over someone who's still alive and waiting for you. Shino and some of her friends will keep Asuna under an eye while you talk to your detective. The rest of us will be near and armed if something goes wrong. Remember bro, we got your back"

Kirito smiled before wrapping his arms around his sister.

"Thank you, Suguha"

Suguha only smiled in response.

"No problem, bro. Now get that @$$ outta here and go to that detective!"

Kirito nodded with a grin before fixing his suit and heading out with his team.

'I'm coming for you, Eugeo'

\---

"He should've been here long ago" Eugeo muttered, lowering a bit the white mask on his face. Alice and Zink exchanged worried glances before Alice pulled Zink a bit away from him.

"If that gutless freak breaks Eugeo's heart, I'll break his-"

"Calm down" Zink hissed "We have to hope he's just running late. He's a vandal after all, we don't want anyone to uncover him"

Alice nodded before the two returned to Eugeo, trying to bring up a small talk to cheer him up.

"Excuse me" a girl under a royal red mask mumbled as she approached to them "May I ask the intrepid detective to join me for this dance?"

"Uh, sure...?" Eugeo answered insecurely before taking the girl's hand as she led him onto the dance floor. Alice and Zink watched over their friend carefully, but soon lost him out of their sight.

"So what's your name?" the girl asked as she danced with the detective.

"Eugeo"

"Just Eugeo? You don't have, like, a last name?"

"Not really, I grew up in a really poor family that didn't have a last name"

"Poor boy, if you want to become my boyfriend, I could give you my last name"

"I'm not really interested..."

"But my last name is really good" she pouted, wrapping her arms around Eugeo's neck and pulling him closer "Do you wanna know what it is?"

Eugeo titled his head in curiosity.

"It's Yuuki, does it sound familiar?" she asked "Maybe it's in one of your last year records. I think there's a pretty... Messy case in it. I had to kill off my boyfriend because he didn't love me the same anymore.... Anyways, since the lack of evidence, I was in custody for a short time. However, long enough to meet my future colleagues!"

Eugeo paled and then felt two sharp knives at his back while there was a cold breath on each of his ears. He felt the girl drag him on the balcony while each one, Raios and Humbert, held one of his shoulders.

"Detective~~~"

"Ready for round three~~~"

"N-No" Eugeo shivered while the girl in front of him grinned vigorously.

"I warned him, I really did. I warned Kazuto-kun what would happen if he chooses you over me" she sighed dramatically "Guess it really can't be helped, he's always been such a short-minded creature"

"K-Kazuto-kun?"

"Did he never tell you?" she faked a surprised gasp "Kirito-kun's real name is Kirigaya Kazuto. Maybe he doesn't trust you as much as I thought..."

"You're lying..."

"Please, I'm sure that when we-when I get rid of you Kirito-kun will come back to me-" she began to press her blade into Eugeo's cheek making him struggle in pain while muffling a cry of fear.

"ASUNA!" a voice roared and on the entrance of the balcony was Kirito, or rahter Kazuto "Get-Away-From-Him"

"Kirito-kun, you're no fun" she pouted, pressing the blade harder into Eugeo's cheek making him cry out in pain.

"LET HIM GO!" Kazuto yelled pulling out his swords and pointing them towards the trio and his detective.

"What are you gonna do?" Asuna rose her eyebrow "There's three of us and one of-"

As she said that, a stun gun hit the three of them and they fell onto the ground, fainted. Eugeo and Kazuto embraced each other while whispering the words that it's over and that they're safe.

It was when they pulled away from the embrace that Eugeo noticed Kazuto wasn't wearing a mask, he blushed.

"Kazuto-"

"Eugeo, I have to ask you something very important-" Kirito said hurriedly before kneeling in front of his detective "Will you do the honor of being my life partner to the end of the time?"

Silence.

Everything was silent before Eugeo burst out lauhging.

"Life partner?"

"EUGEO-"

"Alright, alright... But I'm not ready to leave my job. There are still people who need my help"

"I know, that's why I'll help you. I won't just be a vandal, but I'll also be your eyes and ears on the streets alongside my friends. What do you say?"

"Oh Kirito, I do!!!" Eugeo leaped and embraced his vandal and the two enjoyed the moment. Around them, hidden in the shadows, was Kazuto's team silently cheering.

The swordsman was unmasked and was now living with his brave detective a wonderful happily ever after.


End file.
